


Satellite

by Khof, qunnyv19



Series: Stargazers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Partners in Crime
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khof/pseuds/Khof, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Yukine terjebak dalam pikiran ‘ingin, namun tak punya hak untuk marah, ataupun protes’, dan perasaan pribadinya yang sudah tak bisa ia sangkal kalau ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Adrian. Ia sudah menyerah, sampai ....  — Adrian/Yukine;original fiction for Khof.





	Satellite

_darkening skies, coming this way _

_falling behind, into nothing . . ._

.

.

.

Yukine berguling ke samping saat menangkap suara letusan tak jauh dari belakang. Belum sempat napasnya kembali stabil, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari dari sana, menghindari tembakan senjata yang terus-terusan mengejarnya dan anggota timnya.

Ringisan terdengar dari mulutnya ketika ada peluru yang nyaris menembus tengkuk; ia hanya sanggup menghindar sampai di batas tengkuknya tergores dan menimbulkan luka yang cukup untuk membuatnya harus bersembunyi terlebih dahulu, menarik napas, dan memikirkan strategi lain.

Asap mengepul di mana-mana dan pepohonan yang tersisa satu demi satu tumbang. Entah sejak kapan Yukine mengenal ini sebagai daerah yang sejuk dan siapa sangka, daerah yang sejuk itu dalam waktu beberapa hari sudah menjadi area paling gersang yang pernah ia injak di dunia ini.

“Awas!”

Ia tidak tahu itu ditujukan kepada siapa, namun sepasang matanya segera mengamati sekitar dan berlari saat tahu bom pipa yang akan meletus—

.

Sederet tentara berseragam lengkap berbaris dengan rapi di hadapan komandan mereka. Yukine, salah satu manusia pelengkap barisan tersebut, berdiri tegap layaknya tentara yang siap dikirim ke misi dan sadar apa yang harus mereka hadapi nanti.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Entah latihan apa lagi yang akan diberikan kepada mereka hari ini.

_Ngek. Ngek. Ngek._

Yukine mengernyitkan dahi. Seperti suara mainan—

Ia melirik sedikit. Salah satu rekannya sedang ditempeli sesuatu—apakah itu mainan karet?—yang berbunyi ketika ditekan-tekan. Kemudian paruh mainan binatang tersebut— dilihat dari bentuknya, seperti ayam—ditempelkan kepada salah satu tentara yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya.

Yukine buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Perutnya sudah tergelitik, namun tidak mungkin dia tertawa konyol dan berpindah posisi jika belum ada perintah, bukan?

Rekannya, menurut dugaan Yukine, berhasil menahan diri untuk melanjutkan tawa karena tidak ada hukuman yang dijatuhkan kepada rekannya itu. Yukine menunggu dan menunggu sampai gilirannya sendiri tiba.

Ada rasa geli yang menyentuh pipinya. _Ngek_. Jari-jemari kasar di sebelah Yukine memainkan ayam mainan tersebut. _Ngek. Ngek_. Yukine memasang wajah datar. Paruh ayam ditempelkan di bibirnya, dan komandannya mengujar, “_kiss …._”

Yukine menggigit pipi dalamnya. Sikapnya harus tetap tegak! 

_“Cup _….” Paruh ayam itu mencium pipinya. Yukine memelototi dinding polos di hadapannya.

“HAHAHAHA.”

“Kamu, _push up _50 kali setelah sesi latihan selesai.”

Yukine melirik, teman yang seharusnya mendapat giliran setelahnya kini harus mendapat _push up _karena menertawakannya keras-keras.

Seandainya dia tidak di posisinya yang sekarang, mungkin dia akan ikut tertawa. Saat ayam mainan tersebut diangkat dari pundaknya, ia bisa bernapas lega.

.

Luka. Luka.

Darah.

Lengannya sakit sekali sampai tidak bisa digerakkan.

Dokter di kampnya bilang bahwa ada kemungkinan besar dia akan diamputasi—ia melihat darah mengalir dari telinganya, dari matanya, dari tubuhnya;

.

Yukine bangun dengan napas yang terengah dan keringat dingin yang mengaliri wajah dan tengkuk. Ia menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya yang utuh, dan tak ada yang keluar dari tubuhnya selain keringat dingin, bukan aliran darah yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut kencang.

Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Ia ingat apa yang terjadi di barak. Apa yang mereka alami di medan perang yang sebenarnya. Bom pipa yang dipasang di rompi, dilakukan oleh para pelaku bom bunuh diri. Potongan tubuh yang tersebar di sekitarnya, dan bau anyir darah yang bercampur dengan bau asap, bom, mayat ….

Bahkan apa saja yang para tentara lakukan untuk persiapan sebelum berperang, lelucon kecil yang mereka tertawakan bersama karena mungkin saja itu tawa terakhir yang bisa mereka keluarkan ….

Tangannya terangkat ke pelipisnya dan Yukine mengerjap. Itu adalah pengalaman yang pernah ia alami.

Bertahun-tahun silam.

Mengapa ia memikirkan hal ini dan datang kepadanya tiba-tiba?

Apakah karena ia sudah lama tidak … membunuh ….

Kini ia menatap kedua tangannya yang mengalami tremor hebat. Tangan yang pernah menggoreskan luka dan darah. Tangan yang pernah menggunakan senjata dari yang levelnya paling rendah sampai senjata yang selevel dengan komandannya. Tangan yang pernah menggunakan senjata tajam untuk menyayat kulit.

Tangan yang pernah ia gunakan untuk menyentuh tubuh Adrian yang telanjang—

Ia mengutuki pemikirannya yang suka melompat dengan sangat hebat.

“Apa-apaan?” ia menggerutu.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Adrian di rumah ini? Di kamar mandi dengan _shower_—

Pipinya memanas. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya. 

.

Yukine membiarkan air dingin membasuh kepala, rambut, dan tubuhnya hingga bermenit- menit. Saat memejamkan mata, ia bisa membayangkan Adrian di belakangnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan panas di leher—

Kedua tangan Yukine segera mengacak-acak rambut. Kenapa ia memikirkan hal itu? Hal yang sudah … cukup lama terjadi … dan tidak ada lagi yang membahasnya. Bahkan Adrian terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yukine menggigit bibir.

Mungkin itu memang bukan hal yang penting, dan mengapa ia terus-terusan membayangkannya?

. 

Yukine turun dari kamarnya, menuju ruang peralatan, dan menyiapkan semua perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan untuk misi. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Adrian belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

Ruang peralatan tersebut cukup luas untuk peralatan-peralatan mereka yang banyak, modern, dan berteknologi canggih. Hampir semuanya diproduksi dari perusahaan yang Adrian dirikan sendiri. Belum lagi grafik-grafik dan statistika yang menampilkan kondisi senjata tersebut yang memudahkan Adrian dan Yukine untuk mengulas senjata mereka.

Yukine memilih meja besar di pojok dan duduk di sana.

Dengan teliti, ia mencermati semua strategi yang sudah pernah Adrian bahas. Melihat-lihat lagi apakah ada senjata yang butuh perbaikan atau perlu diperiksa lebih lanjut. Mengamati apakah ada yang masih berfungsi dengan baik dan mana yang tidak. Merancang desain senjata baru yang akan membantu mereka di kemudian hari. Ia terlalu fokus sehingga bayangan akan darah, luka, sentuhan Adrian, napas yang tersengal, kulit yang saling menempel dan tubuh yang bersatu memudar di kepalanya.

Hanya ada detik-detik jam yang menemani Yukine. Suara-suara mesin yang bergesekan yang disebabkan oleh kedua tangannya, dan sesekali suara klik-klik di gawai yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh Adrian dengan sedemikian rupa.

“Bagaimana?” 

Suara itu datang diiringi dengan langkah yang pelan. Layaknya langkah-langkah yang sudah lihai dan sudah dilakukan oleh orang yang berpuluh-puluh tahun memiliki pengalaman tersebut. Namun Yukine tidak terganggu karena kedatangan mendadak itu, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan sosok Adrian dengan topengnya yang masuk tiba-tiba.

Yukine mengangguk dan menyahut, “tujuh puluh delapan persen. Sepertinya bisa selesai pukul sebelas.”

Adrian meletakkan tas kerjanya di salah satu meja kosong yang berada di ruang peralatan kemudian melirik pekerjaan Yukine. Adrian melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa. “Tentang yang kemarin.”

Yukine mendongak dari senapan karet berisi obat bius miliknya. “Ada apa dengan kemarin?”

“Aku harus mengejar orang yang lolos dari kejaranmu,” ujar Adrian, berusaha untuk mengatakannya dengan sangat, sangat halus di saat yang bersamaan berharap supaya Yukine menyadari dengan cepat. “Tapi saat kau menghadangnya, dia kabur lagi.”

“Yah—“ Yukine menunduk, lanjut memerhatikan gadgetnya.

“Fokusmu mulai turun, Yukine.”

Yukine mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mematikan fokusnya pada meja. 

Adrian, yang merasa bahwa Yukine tidak mau membahas panjang lebar soal itu, akhirnya mengalihkan pada topik hari ini.

“Bagaimana peralatan-peralatanku?” 

“_Grappling hook _milikmu ada yang bengkok. Memang ada cadangannya, tapi tetap kuperbaiki yang ini. Oh! Terus _glue gerenade_nya juga ….”

Adrian mengangguk-angguk seraya memerhatikan bagaimana Yukine berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya. Terasa seperti biasa. Yukine menjelaskan dengan lancar. Artikulasi jelas, gerakan tangan membantu menjelaskan dengan efektif ….

“Oke.”

Adrian menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Yukine terdiam untuk sesaat.

“Jadi untuk hari ini. Kau masih ingat, ‘kan?” 

Yukine mengangguk. “Pancing si _bodyguard_; botak badan besar yang kau unduh profilnya

tempo hari. Kau akan pergi untuk meretas datanya. Itu, simpelnya.”

“Aku harap malam ini bisa selesai. Itu mudah, ‘kan?”

Yukine mengabaikan perasaan yang meronta-ronta di dadanya. “Ya, tentu saja.”

Adrian kini bangkit berdiri dan memunggungi Yukine. Ia mulai memeriksa peralatan- peralatan tambahan yang ia siapkan di tas, serta perkakas-perkakas lain yang mungkin dibutuhkan untuk misi nanti. Sepasang matanya melirik jam dinding. Pukul setengah sebelas malam. Tiga puluh menit lagi yang dijanjikan Yukine sebelum mereka benar-benar meluncur ke misi malam ini.

Harus berjalan sempurna.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Yukine sering sekali mengacaukan semuanya. Adrian ingin menegur terang-terangan, hanya saja saat ia ingin mengucapkan sepatah atau dua patah kata mengenai kesembronoan Yukine, lidahnya akan kelu dan berakhir ia membicarakan yang lain, atau membelokkan sedikit kata-katanya sehingga berakhir lebih ‘halus’ meskipun Yukine tidak membicarakannya lebih lanjut.

“Adri—“ Yukine membuka mulut karena ingin membicarakan malam itu, namun seolah tabu,

Adrian tak pernah membicarakan hal tersebut, “—mengenai saat itu—“

Adrian memotong Yukine. “Sebentar. Aku ingin memperbaiki ini.” Tangan Adrian sibuk dengan tabletnya.

Yukine menarik napas dalam-dalam. Akhirnya ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi selama menit-menit berikutnya.

Adrian mengerling ke jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam kurang lima belas detik. 

Mereka bergerak tanpa suara karena sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Yukine membalikkan lukisan dengan ilustrasi lorong-lorong kosong, mengakibatkan pintu yang barusan terbuka kini menutup dan menyatu dengan dinding berwarna hitam. Terlihat tak bercela.

Yukine mendongak, mendapati Adrian sedang menatapnya intens di balik topeng. 

“Adri?”

Yukine merasakan hangat ketika kedua tangan Adrian melingkari tubuh Yukine begitu erat. Seakan-akan ia akan kehilangan Yukine saat itu juga. Seakan-akan Yukine adalah manusia paling berarti yang ada di hidupnya ….

“Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kalau kau terluka.”

Yukine mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluk Adrian sama eratnya. “Tentu.” Di balik sikap kasualnya, ada dahi yang sedikit berkernyit dan memikirkan kemungkinan- kemungkinan tingkah laku Adrian hari ini. Kepalanya langsung menyusun analisis-analisis, hanya saja tidak membuahkan sesuatu yang bagus.

.

.

.

_but if you lead, _ _I’ll follow _

_a thousand miles away _

_I will be you Apollo_

_alone in outer space . . ._

.

.

.

Yukine berlari tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Ia baru saja meninggalkan pintu setengah terbuka dengan puluhan penjaga yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di berbagai sudut. Beberapa dari mereka pantang menyerah, berusaha untuk bangkit meskipun darah menetes-netes dari hidung, mulut, dan pelipis. Sebelum Yukine sempat menghitung, kelompok selanjutnya datang tiba-tiba dengan menggebrak pintu dan mengejar Yukine dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tak ada suara apa pun dari Adrian, menandakan lelaki tersebut mungkin sudah sampai pada ruang data dan dapat meretas apa yang mereka inginkan. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya, Adrian sudah dibunuh, meskipun ia meragukan hal itu.

Saat melihat salah satu papan pijakan yang sudah ia kenali semenjak berminggu-minggu yang lalu melalui panel gawai yang diberikan Adrian, ia segera menyingkir dan berbelok memakai jalan lain. Orang-orang di belakangnya tidak terlalu menyadari gerakan kecil tersebut, dan—

“AAA!”

Yukine melirik sedikit.

Dua orang menginjak papan tersebut dan harus menerima sebelah kaki mereka digantung dan kini kepala menghadap ke bawah. Yukine memalingkan pandangan dan memfokuskan diri ke depan.

Ingat, dia sudah mengacaukan banyak misi sebelumnya, yang sama sekali bukan tipikal Yukine.

Ia sedikit terengah saat berbelok ke lorong gelap. Sepuluh langkah lagi ia harus melompat.

Sembilan … delapan ….

Kedua kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat di saat yang tepat. Beberapa detik setelahnya, kumpulan massa tersebut menjerit kesakitan karena tersetrum aliran listrik di bawah kaki mereka, dan tidak sadarkan diri di tempat.

Apakah ia harus bernapas lega?

Saat ia melihat pintu di ujung koridor, ia baru bisa merasa sedikit puas. Tangannya membuka pintu tersebut.

Ada sosok yang menghalanginya.

Sosok besar itu bisa dikatakan memiliki ketinggian dua meter—kurang atau lebihnya. Yukine hanya mencapai dada sosok tinggi besar tersebut.

“Rrrrrh!”

Yukine segera menghindar dari ayunan pemukul kasti sang titan. Berusaha tetap tenang, Yukine mulai mengeluarkan peralatan-peralatan yang ia bawa untuk membantunya saat itu.

.

Dua puluh layar komputer di hadapannya menyala secara simultan, menampilkan grafik dan statistik yang berbeda. Adrian menggunakan kecepatan tangannya untuk mengontrol seluruh komputer tersebut, sesekali melirik gadgetnya yang memindahkan data dari jaringan komplotan ini ke berkas miliknya.

Empat puluh tujuh persen.

Selesai membiarkan gadgetnya mengunduh data,ia melihat lagi ruangan secara keseluruhan, yang tidak sepenuhnya kosong oleh manusia.

Di dekat pintu, ada enam—tidak, tujuh orang yang tidak sadarkan diri, dan sudah dipastikan oleh Adrian tidak akan pulih sampai empat puluh delapan jam ke depan.

Belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan ke sini sehingga Adrian melanjutkan peretasan yang dilakukannya di monitor lain. Ia menanamkan program lain yang akan menghubungkan seluruh kegiatan jaringan manusia-manusia busuk ini ke gadgetnya.

Selagi menunggu beberapa proses yang sedang berlangsung, ia sedikit hilang fokus; Yukine.

Bagaimana dengan gadis itu sekarang?

Terakhir kali menjalani misi dengannya berakhir dengan kegagalan yang sebenarnya tak bisa Adrian toleransi, namun masih selalu ia tahan. Ia berniat untuk memperbaikinya hari ini bersama Yukine, siapa tahu bisa mendorong kepercayaan diri gadis itu kembali, dan memulihkan misi mereka.

Namun ….

Bukannya ia tidak terpikirkan akan kejadian yang sudah lalu. Ada terbersit di benaknya, kejadian saat mereka saling memagut dan menyentuh, dan bagaimana itu pernah menjadi bagian paling intim di antara mereka, tapi ia masih berupaya menjernihkan pikiran dan menjalankan misi dengan baik. Tapi Yukine?

Bagaimana awal kedekatan mereka sampai seperti ini?

Rekan kerja. _Partner in crime_, _literally_. Bukan pasangan kekasih yang saling mencumbu di tengah-tengah pekerjaan seperti apa yang sering terlihat di film-film _Hollywood_.

Di titik terdalamnya, Adrian pernah memimpikan kembali dengan orang yang sama. Perempuan yang membuatnya jatuh hati, _dulu_, sehingga berpisah membuat hatinya hancur.

Yukine berada di posisi yang kurang lebih sama. Gadis itu pernah mencintai orang lain … (dan mungkin masih) sehingga hatinya diberikan kepada orang itu. Sepenuhnya. (Lagi, masih sebuah spekulasi, sebab Adrian tidak berniat untuk menanyakannya langsung; apa tanggapan Yukine kalau Adrian bertanya hal sepribadi itu?)

Monitornya berbunyi menandakan unduhannya sudah selesai. Adrian bergerak cepat seraya memanggil Yukine lewat alat komunikasi mereka.

“_Hades_?”

Adrian berdeham seraya membereskan yang lain, dan membiarkan dua puluh layar menyala dengan data yang tidak sistematis dan berantakan dari satu _channel _ke _channel _lainnya. Saat semua peralatannya sudah rapi, ia memanggil lagi. “_Hades_.”

Tak ada jawaban. 

Keringat dingin mengaliri tubuhnya.

.

Napas Yukine terengah.

Ia sudah melemparkan gas air mata, yang tidak ia sangka akan ia pakai hari ini. Dengan mudahnya titan tersebut melompat menjauh, malah gas air mata itu yang menjadi bumerang kepada Yukine. Ia nyaris lupa memakai masker yang sudah diberikan Adrian kepadanya, yang juga merupakan salah satu kesalahan fatalnya hari ini.

Yukine terbatuk seraya merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan pisau belati pendek yang dibentuk oleh, lagi-lagi, Adrian. Ia berlari cepat, menyerang sang titan, dan menggoresnya tepat di perut.

Sang titan mengelak dengan mudah dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mencekik Yukine.

“Hng—“

Yukine berusaha meraup udara yang bisa ia hirup sekuat tenaga. Di saat keadaan terjepit, yang harus ia lakukan adalah tenang. Ia bisa mengontrol diri sehingga membuat titan sedikit lengah dan ia menendang leher titan tersebut. Yukine terjatuh, terguling di tanah, dan ia menancapkan pisau tersebut pada lengan atas musuh.

Saat pria titan itu hendak bangun, Yukine mengantongi pisau belatinya dan mengelurkan peluru obat bius andalannya.

Ia menembak dengan tepat. Harusnya begitu.

Namun di balik kepulan asap, goresan pisau dan darah yang mengalir hanya setetes, titan itu masih berdiri tegak, hanya saja ekspresinya lebih garang daripada yang diingat Yukine. Dahi titan tersebut mengernyit, dan ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyeka darah di hidung.

“Tidak mungkin,” gumam Yukine, menatap peluru alat biusnya yang masih berfungsi dengan sempurna. Bagaimana monster ini tetap berjalan tegap dan melawan segala kemungkinan yang sudah Yukine pikirkan?

Yukine mundur seraya menstabilkan napasnya. Ia sudah bergerak kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di muka gedung. Staminanya sudah terkuras banyak, belum lagi otaknya yang harus memikirkan berbagai macam strategi untuk melawan konco-konco itu yang jumlahnya puluhan.

Dan kini berdirilah sang titan, seperti _boss _yang menunggunya di akhir _game_. Selalu ada tipe seperti itu.

Kepala Yukine sedikit berdenyut.

_“Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kalau kau terluka.”_

Kalimat itu menggema di kepalanya dan menempel seperti jamur.

Yukine mengerjapkan mata untuk melihat sekeliling dengan lebih jauh. Ia berguling saat mendapati titan sudah berada lima langkah di depannya, dan tangannya mengambil balok kayu yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

“Argh!”

Yukine berlari dan melompat dengan sisa tenaga yang ia kira ia miliki. Ia mengincar tengkuk lawannya yang terbuka. Tangannya sudah berada di posisi yang tepat untuk memukul tengkuk itu—

_Bam!_

Tubuh Yukine terpelanting ke belakang hanya dengan sekali tonjokan dari titan. Hal yang lebih sial adalah balok kayu itu kini di tangan sang pria, menyeringai lebar melihat mangsa kecil tak berdaya di tanah.

Balok kayu itu menghantam perut dan dada Yukine. Yukine meronta, berupaya membelit tubuh besar itu, namun semuanya sia-sia.

Kini balok kayu itu berada di tangan kirinya, dan Yukine kembali dalam cekikan tangan kanannya yang besar.

Hanya saja kali ini Yukine tak mampu melawan. 

Darah segar terus-terusan mengalir dari tubuh. Kepalanya yang terus-terusan berputar tidak membantu sama sekali.

“AH!”

Tubuh Yukine dilempar dengan sekuat tenaga sampai ia menghantam tembok besi yang mengenai punggung begitu keras. Sepasang matanya berkunang-kunang sampai akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri sama sekali.

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang bersuara.

Sampai sang titan memutuskan untuk memutar-mutar balok kayunya di tangan kiri, berjalan dengan dramatis mendekati Yukine, dan ia menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menimbulkan bunyi _krak krak _seperti leher yang nyaris patah.

Ia berjarak dua langkah dari gadis yang sudah pingsan tersebut. Balok kayu terangkat—

_Pstk_—

Sesuatu yang kecil menusuk pergelangan tangan sang titan yang sedang mengangkat balok kayu. Terkejut, ia menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati sosok laki-laki bertopeng yang baru saja menembaknya dengan pistol di tangan.

Sang titan mengubah posisinya dan mendekati Adrian dengan balok kayu tersebut. Adrian mengambil sesuatu di sakunya.

Bom tersebut memenuhi indra penglihatan mereka berdua, namun berterima kasih dengan topeng dan perlengkapan lain yang ia siapkan, ia berhasil membuat titan tersebut lumpuh selama tiga puluh detik.

Adrian melewati asap-asap tersebut. Kakinya sedikit tertatih. Ia menyentuh tubuh Yukine yang sudah lemas dan mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan. Tanpa berbicara apa pun, ia mengeluarkan satu tali untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Yukine.

Kedua kakinya melompat naik ke atas atap.

.

.

.

Sinarnya begitu menyilaukan.

Atau itulah yang pertama kali Yukine lihat saat ia membuka mata. Apa ia berada di langit karena sudah mati?

Namun tidak ada yang begitu baik mengizinkannya masuk surga dengan tangan penuh darah.

Ia mengerjap sekali lagi.

Kepalanya serasa dihantam palu godam seratus ton. Serasa belum cukup, tangan dan kakinya juga berdenyut-denyut. Seluruh tubuhnya—nyaris enam puluh persennya—dibalut perban dan plester untuk mengobati luka.

Sepasang matanya melirik ke jam kecil di atas nakas. Pukul satu. Satu siang, asumsinya, mengingat sinar matahari tadi menembus matanya begitu jelas.

Yukine mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berpindah posisi, dan ia berhasil duduk di pinggir ranjang dalam waktu tiga setengah menit.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berbicara.

Yukine melanjutkan kegiatannya, kini ia mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa berpijak tegap di atas lantai. Namun kaki dan tangannya mengalami getaran yang hebat sampai ia kembali terduduk dengan napas yang terhela kesal.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

Suara itu muncul setelah pintu di depannya terbuka dengan pelan. Yukine menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Tidak begitu baik.”

“Aku tahu.” Adrian mengangkat bahunya. “Aku tidak bisa menghabisi titan itu, karena aku takut menyakitimu mengingat kita berada di tempat yang sama.”

Yukine mengangguk maklum. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada kedua telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Sebelah tangannya meremas-remas selimut untuk mendistraksi pikirannya yang ke mana-mana.

Saat beberapa detik berselang dan mereka masih saling diam, Yukine akhirnya menengadah, dan menyadari bahwa saat ini yang bersamanya adalah laki-laki bernama Adrian, utuh, tanpa topeng artifisial yang menutupi wajah.

“Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Aku sudah siapkan bubur, atau, kalau kau mau buah—“

Yukine menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangan. “Aku tidak lapar untuk sekarang.”

“Obatnya sudah bekerja?”

“Kurasa. Ada beberapa bagian yang terasa nyeri, namun seperti nyeri sembuh yang menandakan keadaan neraka seperti itu tidak terjadi lagi.”

“Yukine.”

“Hmm.”

“Apa kau sedang … banyak pikiran?”

Yukine segera mendongak. “Tidak. Aku tidak banyak pikiran.”

“Titan kemarin—“

“Dia tubuhnya sangat besar, dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia mengikuti ilmu hitam atau apa sehingga tubuhnya sekuat baja dan tidak bisa ditembus apa pun. Ya … itu memang salahku.”

“Kurang hati-hati dalam berbagai misi berturut-turut adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya, Yukine.”

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk.

“Tapi kurasa itu wajar, titan yang kemarin memang raksasa sekali, _literally_. Kulihat ada bekas peluru obat bius di dadanya, masih segar, namun ia tidak ambruk atau apa.”

Yukine meremas selimutnya semakin kencang.

Adrian, melihat hal itu, lagi-lagi tidak jadi untuk melontarkan celetukan betapa cerobohnya Yukine selama minggu-minggu terakhir ini.

“Sudahlah. Aku lapar. Makan, yuk.”

“Aku tidak—“

“Kau tetap harus makan untuk mengonsumsi obatmu, Yukine.” 

Karena tidak bisa memenangkan perdebatan ini, maka Yukine mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan. Masih terasa nyeri sana sini, terutama di bagian dada, tangan, dan kaki yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh titan brengsek itu—yang sampai saat ini Yukine tidak tahu kabarnya. Dibiarkan mulutnya rapat-rapat karena gengsi yang menahannya untuk bertanya pada Adrian, sebab, itu adalah kesalahan fatal yang telah ia lakukan.

Mereka turun ke ruang makan dalam diam. Adrian berada di depan Yukine, namun ia berjalan lambat-lambat agar gadis itu bisa mengimbangi langkahnya.

Saat mereka sampai di meja makan, dua mangkuk bubur sudah siap sedia, masih mengepulkan asap. Di sebelah masing-masing mangkuk terdapat cangkir berisi teh hangat. Yukine duduk di seberang Adrian dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, kemudian meletakkannya di bawah dagu.

Adrian menatap Yukine. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan akhirnya mengambil sendok untuk mengambil suapan pertama. Yukine mengikuti Adrian setelahnya.

Detik demi detik, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok yang bertemu dengan mangkuk, dan dentang jam yang begitu nyaring di tengah keheningan mereka.

Ketika selesai dengan suapan terakhir, Yukine memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. “Jadi, untuk misi malam ini ….” 

“Kurasa kau tidak bisa mengambil misi malam ini.” Adrian menyeringai. “Bagaimana kau bisa berlari kalau jalan normal saja masih sulit.” Ada dengus tawa yang tertahan. “Belum lagi kalau harus buru-buru mengabariku—“

Pria itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebab raut wajah Yukine sudah berubah.

“—hei. Kenapa kau diam?”

Yukine tidak menyahut. Ia meneguk teh hangatnya dan menaruhnya begitu keras—keras sampai meja bergoyang—dan membiarkan Adrian berasumsi sendiri.

Kini Adrian menjadi peka dan berdeham. “Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu seperti itu.”

Yukine menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan memelototi Adrian. 

“Kau butuh banyak istirahat, agar pulih, kepalamu lebih segar dan tubuhmu lebih sehat. Libur misi dulu. Tidak usah pikirkan misi malam ini.” 

“Tapi—“ bibir Yukine menyuarakan protes, dan Adrian menggeleng.

“Kau masih boleh bekerja. Pantau data yang ada di basis komputer kita, persiapkan peralatan-peralatan yang kita butuhkan untuk misi-misi selanjutnya.”

Yukine menggigit bibirnya. “Aku masih mampu—“ 

“Tidak, Yukine. Kau butuh istirahat. Kau lihat hasil misi yang kemarin-kemarin?”

Yukine benci mengakuinya, namun Adrian memang benar.

“Jadwal berpatroli nanti kusesuaikan. Yang jelas adalah kau libur dari misi lapangan dulu. Kalau kau lebih sehat, kau akan lebih fokus, dan ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.”

Yukine tidak menjawab apa pun. Melainkan, ia sudah bangun untuk merapikan mangkuk Adrian yang juga sudah kosong dan ditumpuk dengan mangkuknya, lalu ia mengangkat gelas-gelas kosong juga dan membawanya ke rak cuci piring.

“Yukine—“

“Aku mendengarmu,” sahut Yukine datar, mulai menyalakan air keran dan mencuci gelas kotor mereka.

“Habis ini kau istirahat.”

Adrian menunggu Yukine sampai gadis itu benar-benar selesai, dan ia meng_giring _Yukine untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sampai-sampai Adrian sendiri yang mematikan lampu kamar dan memastikan bahwa Yukine berselimut dengan nyaman.

“Selamat tidur.”

Pintu ditutup.

Sepasang mata Yukine masih terbuka dengan sadar, namun kondisi tubuh yang tidak prima tidak bisa membohonginya. Maka ia berusaha memejamkan mata, bolak-balik, terdiam sebentar, bolak-balik lagi sampai menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu, ada Adrian yang sedang memakai topeng dan bersiap untuk pergi ke misi malam ini.

. 

“Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam?” tanya Yukine seraya membaca pelan-pelan profil musuh mereka seraya meng_input _data di sebelahnya.

“Kau tidur nyenyak?” Seperti orang tuli, Adrian tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Yukine. Ia terlihat sedang serius memerhatikan layar di tabletnya.

“Ya, aku tidur nyenyak. _Terima kasih_. Jadi, apa kau melakukan patroli kemarin malam?” 

“Aku harus membereskan ini dulu.” Adrian melambaikan tabletnya dan keluar dari ruang perlengkapan mereka. 

“Kau patroli tadi malam.” Yukine tidak lagi menggunakan nada tanya, namun pernyataan yang jelas dan padat. Hanya saja Adrian sudah membuka pintu dan keluar dari sana sebelum sempat mendengar kalimat Yukine.

.

Yukine terbangun dengan kepala yang begitu ringan dan kedua tangan bergetar. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

Terdiam di rumah ini, hanya membereskan peralatan dan memerhatikan grafik yang berjalan?

Ia melihat jam dinding. Pukul tujuh malam. Sejak kapan ia tidak tahu waktu—

Ia segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya.

“Adri?”

Seharusnya Adrian sudah pulang dari kantornya.

“Adri?”

Ia melangkah turun ke dapur, dan menemukan catatan kecil di kulkas.

> _Jaga dirimu baik-baik._
> 
> _Aku ada urusan sebentar, pulang agak larut malam. Adrian._

Yukine menyambar kertas itu dan meremasnya, membantingnya dengan keras di lantai. Tubuhnya menempel pada dinding dan merosot ke lantai.

Adrian pernah meminta Yukine untuk tinggal di sisinya.

Apakah itu benar-benar seperti apa yang Yukine dengar, atau ialah yang menanggapi berlebihan, sehingga terlalu memikirkannya dan hancur seperti ini?

Mengapa … ia menjadi takut?

.

.

.

_blinded I wait, the end is forming _

_you are my fate, give me warning . . ._

.

.

.

Alarm berbunyi keras pada pukul dua siang.

Yukine merapikan dirinya di depan cermin. Ya, dia memang terlihat lebih kusam. Wajahnya pucat, dan rambutnya berantakan. Maka ia menyisirnya sampai benar-benar rapi dan halus. membereskan semua yang ada di kamar, di ruangan lain dalam ‘rumah markas’ tersebut, sampai ke ruang peralatan pada pukul lima sore dia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Pukul lima tiga puluh, ia bisa mendengar suara kaki Adrian dan ia segera menyambutnya di pintu depan.

“Aku sudah siap untuk misi malam ini. Kebersihan ruangan? _Check_. Kelengkapan perlengkapan? _Check_. Data-data yang harus diperbaharui? _Check_.”

Yukine menatap Adrian dalam-dalam. “Adri—“

“Yap, bagus sekali.” Adrian mengangguk, melewati postur gadis itu sehingga tidak perlu menatap langsung Yukine. “Aku ada tugas yang harus kau selesaikan.”

“Misi?” ucap Yukine senang, karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendapat misi. 

Adrian terus berjalan sampai ke ruang peralatan mereka dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam berkas dari tasnya. “Ini. Aku perlu kau memerhatikan ini lebih detail lagi, karena kurasa ada yang janggal dalam berkas komplotan itu. Entah dia menyunting datanya atau— “

“Kau tidak mengirimku ke lapangan?” 

“Aku harap kau benar-benar _membantu_ku di sini.” Adrian menekankan frasa tersebut. Sebelah matanya mengerling pada wajah Yukine. 

Yukine ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mengatakan bahwa dia lebih berharga dari sekadar tumpukan _file _dan ia bisa melakukan yang lain, namun dikatupkan bibir rapat-rapat dan ditelannya ego yang ingin dimuntahkan.

“Baik,” ia berujar. Ia segera memindahkan berkas tersebut ke mejanya dan mulai membaca dengan serius.

“Aku ingin keluar dulu untuk mencari bukti lain.” 

Yukine mengangguk.

Adrian memakai topengnya dan pergi dari sana.

Sampai semua kertas itu dibaca dengan pelan, ditelusuri dengan akal dan logika yang ia miliki, sampai ia menemukan semua celahnya, sampai ia sudah memperbaiki lagi semua data dan memiliki data asli yang seharusnya mereka miliki, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Adrian kembali.

.

“Adri—“

Yukine bisa melihat sosok Adrian di sebelahnya, memakai pakaian tempur lengkap, memakai topengnya, seperti bersiap untuk melakukan misi. Yukine mengubah posisi dari tiduran menjadi duduk tegak.

Adrian menahannya. “Kau harus minum ini dulu.”

Yukine mengerjap. Adrian menyerahkan segelas air putih.

“Untuk membuatmu segar. Setelah ini kita akan berangkat.”

Senang dengar kata ‘kita akan berangkat’ karena akhir-akhir ini kata ‘kita’ dan ‘berangkat’ tidak pernah menjadi satu kalimat, Yukine menurut dengan cepat dan meneguk gelas tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yukine untuk sadar bahwa air itu bukan murni air putih biasa.

Adri menyentuh dahi Yukine sebentar, kemudian sampai Yukine benar-benar terpejam dan tertidur, napasnya stabil, tubuhnya terlihat nyaman di atas tempat tidur, Adrian baru pergi dari sana dengan langkah-langkahnya yang tenang.

.

Malam itu Yukine tidak benar-benar bangun dari kasurnya sampai pukul sepuluh malam.

Ia mendengar suara sepatu Adrian yang tidak begitu hati-hati—menggesek lantai dengan agak kasar karena mengira Yukine tidur nyenyak. Tidak, dia tidak bangun untuk jebakan yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia tidak meneguk gelas air yang diberikan Adrian atau makanan yang berada di nakasnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Adrian menaruh obat tidur lagi atau tidak, yang jelas ia tidak sebodoh yang Adrian kira.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat, menyusup dengan keahlian yang ia miliki, sampai ia melihat postur Adrian menjadi lebih tegap dan siaga. Yukine bergerak ke samping dan menyentuh pundak Adrian.

“Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku ikut misi kali ini.”

Adrian mengerjap di balik topengnya.

Untuk sesaat, bisa terlihat ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. 

Kali itu ia benar-benar melihat kondisi fisik Yukine: penampilannya lebih kacau dibanding sebelumnya, wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat, bibir yang kering, kantong mata yang sangat tebal, rambut yang kusut dan berantakan—

Adrian menyentuh tangan Yukine yang masih berada di pundaknya. “Yu—aku ….”

“Aku tahu kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan.”

“Aku hari ini tidak berangkat misi,” ujar Adrian setelahnya. “Aku … pergi ke tempat agen lain. Ada yang harus kubicarakan. Aku juga sudah berjanji bahwa aku tidak membawa siapa pun, untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman.”

Yukine menarik tangannya dari pundak Adrian. “Apa harus begitu?” 

Adrian mengangguk. “Besok kita bicarakan, ya. Aku pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku sudah menyiapkan makananmu di atas meja makan, karena makanan yang di atas nakas tidak kau sentuh sama sekali dan sudah dingin.”

Yukine berdiri di sana tanpa mengatakan apa pun sampai bayang-bayang Adrian benar- benar keluar dari pintu.

Ia masih berdiri sampai ia sadar bahwa kakinya sudah memberontak, ingin berlari, tetapi semua emosi selalu ditahannya dalam-dalam dan menyebabkan ia hancur di dalam. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang ia lontarkan untuk melawan pendapat Adrian atau memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri.

Padahal ….

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan begitu erat sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Apa … dia sebegitu tidak bergunanya?

.

.

.

_far across the emptiness, I walk the night;_

_and s e a r c h the silence in the dark you left behind_

_I seek the stars above worlds to be the guides _

_but they all pale against the light in your eyes _

_in your e y e s . . ._

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Yukine diketuk dengan lembut.

“Yukine.”

Yukine masih terduduk di kasur.

“Aku ingin bicara. Kemarin aku sudah berjanji untuk bicara, ‘kan?”

Masih bergeming di tempatnya, Yukine tak mau bangun.

Adrian membuka pintu yang memang tak terkunci tersebut. Suasana kamar sangatlah gelap. Yukine tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Dilihatnya Yukine duduk menyandar di kepala kasur, rambutnya tak disisir sama sekali, dan Yukine tidak berupaya apa pun untuk menutupi kegusaran di wajahnya.

“Ayo.”

Adrian menyentuh tangan Yukine yang dingin. Yukine tidak menyambut dan menggenggam balik tangan Adrian, namun akhirnya Yukine bangun dan bangkit dari sana, meninggalkan kamarnya yang gelap.

.

Adrian membawanya ke atap.

Ruangan terbuka mengingatkan Yukine akan misi-misi yang pernah ia lalui. Bintang-bintang di atas memberinya memori segar akan darah yang ia goreskan di malam-malam kelam. Atau, bagaimana angin malam berhasil memberinya gambaran jelas bagaimana ia berhasil, dan terus berhasil menjalankan misinya tanpa cela, sampai ia jatuh di posisinya saat ini.

Ia melirik Adrian yang memakai baju tempur lengkap, hanya saja Adrian tidak memakai topengnya, yang membuat Yukine bisa melihat wajah tersebut dengan utuh.

Adrian menarik sebuah kursi untuknya. Yukine duduk. Sepasang matanya jatuh kepada meja dengan segelas cokelat hangat yang masih mengepul.

Tangan Yukine melingkari pegangan mug. Masih sangat hangat. Pemuda itu duduk di seberangnya, kemudian memulai pembicaraan.

“Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf … karena sudah meninggalkanmu akhir-akhir ini.”

“Minta _maaf_?” Yukine mengeluarkannya begitu saja, karena ini adalah saat yang tepat, seharusnya, dan ia terus menyemburkannya tanpa ia tahan, “apa kau tahu perasaan_ku _ketika setiap malam kau mengabaikanku? Meninggalkanku di ruang peralatan tanpa tahu kau berbuat apa? Tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku? Meninggalkan secarik kertas di kulkas dan seolah-olah—seolah-olah aku begitu tidak berguna karena selalu ditinggalkan bersama kekeraskepalaanmu!”

Adrian tetap menjaga posturnya tetap tenang. Lagi pula, sebenarnya, inilah yang ia inginkan.

Adrian tidak mau Yukine menyembunyikan semua emosinya di dalam tubuh, karena itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatannya.

Adrian sangat tahu bahwa Yukine pasti kesal akan perbuatannya akhir-akhir ini.

“Apa kau tahu betapa stressnya aku saat aku tahu kalau kau mengerjakan misi diam-diam? Berpatroli tanpa rekan? Mengetahui bahwa rekanmu seharusnya aku namun aku hanya tertidur seperti orang bodoh saat meminum air putih darimu? Kau tahu apa saat setiap malam aku berkeringat dingin dan menganggap aku tidak bisa apa-apa?”

“Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Yukine. Aku ingin kau bisa pulih seperti sedia kala. Memaksakan diri tidak akan memberikan hasil yang bagus.”

“_Pulih_? Bagaimana aku bisa pulih dan segar kembali jika setiap hari aku dikurung dalam gedung itu dan tak tahu kau di mana? Kau pasti sudah tahu aku akan berusaha untuk melacakmu, dan kau, tentu yang sudah lebih pintar, bisa mengelabui lokasimu sendiri! Apakah kau pikir aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk melakukan semuanya?”

“Yukine.” Adrian menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku mendengarmu. Aku paham apa yang kau katakan.”

Yukine pun sepertinya sadar bahwa ia sudah berbicara terlalu banyak—dan sangat banyak untuk standarnya—sehingga ia diam dan mempersilakan Adrian untuk bicara, tanpa memberikan gestur apa-apa.

“Aku sudah mengoper misi kita ke agen yang sebelumnya sudah meminta kita untuk menyadap komplotan tersebut,” Adrian memulai, setiap kata-katanya jelas dan tenang. “Dengan begitu, kita bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk beristirahat.”

“Beristirahat?” Sepertinya kalimat yang diberikan Adrian tidak memuaskan Yukine. “Kau bilang kita masih butuh waktu banyak untuk istirahat? Ya, kalimat itu untukmu saja karena aku terlalu banyak beristirahat! Apa aku benar-benar tidak becus di matamu, Adri? Aku sudah ber_usaha_—“

“Dengarkan aku.” Adrian menatap Yukine serius. “Ini adalah _deal _yang sudah kuberikan dengan agen itu, Yukine, dan hasil pertarunganmu dengan titan beberapa malam yang lalu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada keputusanku saat ini. Aku memang menanam program untuk menyadap kelompok itu, sehingga kegiatan mereka bisa terpantau sampai saat ini. Kau … kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Yukine, dan kau lihat sendiri … kau menjadi kacau. Lagi pula, semua kau pendam sendiri. Kau tak pernah mengatakan apa pun yang berada di pikiranmu, dan kini kau meledak begitu saja—“

“—kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan lagi—“

“—yeah, bagus, bagus. Kau bisa terus-terusan mengurusi orang-orang brengsek itu, tapi kau tidak bisa mengurusi dirimu sendiri dan tidak bisa mengontrol supaya kau tidak terus- terusan memaksakan kondisi tubuhmu. KEREN! Apakah kau tidak bisa mengerti bahwa aku sangat mengkhawtirkanmu sampai-sampai aku harus meninggalkanmu setiap malam?”

“—Adri—“

“—aku membiarkanmu membenciku supaya kau tidak terus-terusan memendamnya dan menahan dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi lebih rileks—Yukine, itu karena aku mencintaimu.”

Yukine membiarkan otaknya memproses dengan jelas apa yang baru saja Adrian katakan, namun kosong.

Sampai-sampai butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk merespons Adrian. “Kepalamu terbentur?”

Adrian memelototinya. “Astaga, aku sudah berbicara seserius itu dan kau bilang kepalaku terbentur! Bagus sekali.”

“Ada yang salah pada kepalamu,” ucap Yukine, berusaha datar, meskipun perasaan antara heran dan senang dan sedih dan kecewa bersarang di dadanya sekaligus. Karena ia tidak begitu berguna lagi. “Mungkin kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian, mengingat—“

“—KAU baru saja menyebutku menjadikanmu pelarian?” 

“Bisa saja, ‘kan? Bahkan kau tidak berbicara apa pun mengenai MALAM ITU! Kau membiarkanku bergantung dengan benang tipis, dengan harapan bahwa kau mempunyai _perasaan_—sedikit saja untuk membuatku tidak _seperti ini_—“

Adrian mengumpat. “_God damn it. Just marry me already you _edgeshit_.”_

.

_satellite_

_shine on me tonight _

_I will be your gravity— _ _I will stay and never leave. _

_My satellite; _ _are you here tonight?_

_shine your light and set me f r e e_.

_take the darkness out of me . . ._

.

Musim gugur.

Yukine ingat, musim gugur adalah awal pertama kalinya ia terjun ke medan perang sebagai tentara sukarelawan.

Saat pertama kali ia menggunakan tangannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang _berharga_; menurutnya.

Saat pertama kali ia mengotori tangannya, saat ia pertama kali melihat darah, saat pertama kali ia melihat orang-orang tewas di depannya, saat ia pertama kali melihat darah—

Musim gugur. 

Yukine ingat, musim gugur adalah awal pertama kalinya ia merasakan perihnya kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Kehilangan kendali dan emosi.

Musim yang sama seperti ia ditolak, dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Musim gugur yang sempat panas, kini membeku; 

Akan hal-hal yang dilakukannya bersama Adrian. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersama dengan ikatan batin yang tidak bisa disangkal, dan bagaimana mereka selalu saling menolong di tengah-tengah desakan misi.

—hal-hal yang terjadi malam ini, misalnya. 

Adrian baru saja melamarnya, dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya terlihat, mata gelapnya bersinar dan memantulkan cahaya bulan.

Yukine tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun.

“Yukine—“

Satu tangan Adrian maju dan menyentuh pipi Yukine yang basah.

Bahkan Yukine tak tahu matanya sudah mengalirkan air mata.

.

.

.

Namun ada senyum tipis di sana.

.

.

.

_and I won’t suppose to know why you walked away _

_but I can feel you pushing through beyond the space _

_to send you energy to me_

_and I’ll push through;_

_send your signal home and bring me back to y o u._

[]

**Author's Note:**

> Satellite belong to Starset  
Adrian L J belong to Savitr07  
Prompt & Yukine Hasano belong to Khof  
Story from qunnyv19  
please check more at: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244399


End file.
